


Sandbox Love

by ChainsawAnnie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bwwm, F/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Sassy Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainsawAnnie/pseuds/ChainsawAnnie





	1. Chapter 1

I was in my last class of  the day before summer vacation. We were about to be put in groups by our substitute, Mrs. Hodges. As names were being called out in groups of three, I started thinking on plans for the summer. I then heard my name and two others called, which made the rest of the class go quiet, “Rita Bordman, Bill Denbrough, and Richie Tozier.” As the three of us walked to Mrs. Hodges, I felt like someone was staring at me. I then noticed Bill, and Richie, look behind me then quickly turn back around. I could only hear a bit of what they were talking about. According to them, Henry Bowers, and Patrick Hockstetter, were looking at me. I had put my hand over my left eye, to ‘scratch’ my head, so that I could look at the reflection from behind me only for a brief second. Sadly they were right, I caught them staring me up and down, making me feel violated. The three of us went over to my desk, to start on our ‘What I’ve Planned For Summer’ speech.

“Thank God we’re the last group.” I mumbled under my breath, while writing down a few things. “You guys _might_ want to grab your stuff before class ends.” I say while putting my head on the desk, just to watch the rest of the class do whatever they want to.

“Why? Class just started like 6 minutes ago?” Richie said while he finished up his writing.

“T-t-think about it R-Richie. If w-we have our s-s-stuff then we c-c-could  avoid B-B-B-Bowers and H-H-H-Hockstetter.” Bill said to convince Richie to get his bag.

“Bingo.” I said as I lifted my head. I then smiled at them, feeling as if **_they_ ** were my long time friends.

Then Mrs. Hodges the started to call the groups up, one by one, to tell the whole class.

*** * * *Time Skippity To About 10 Minutes Left In Class* * * ***

“Jesus fucking Christ. I did not want to know that a lot of people wanted to get fucked over summer break.” I whisper to Bill and Richie, causing them to snicker. While Henry, Patrick, and Rose, my best friend, were almost done with what they had planned for the summer, my group was deciding on who reads their thing first.

“Well I say ladies first.” Richie said to try and avoid going first.

“You’re so funny. I’m **NOT** going first.” I say with annoyance lacing my voice as I start messing with my old friendship bracelets.

“W-W-What about the one w-with the l-l-l-longer list g-goes first?” Bill said, and we both looked at Richie.

“Really?” Richie said unamused, and straight faced.

“Yup.” Bill and I said in unison.

“Then who’s after me?” Richie said trying to stump us over who goes next.

“Well that’s e-e-e-easy it’s m-me.” Bill said with a smile on his face, “ a-a-and before you st-st-start w-whining on why R-R-Rita gets to g-go last, i-i-i-is because she was f-finished writing before we w-were.”

“Ugh fine.” Richie said with a pissed off look plastered on his face.

Then Mrs. Hodges called us up, “Okay now last group up front please, and make sure to grab your bags because class is almost over.” We grabbed our bags and walked to the front of the class.

Richie then started on his speech. While he was talking, I was looking around the class to see if anyone was paying attention. I then spotted Rose passing notes to Henry Bowers, and Patrick Hockstetter. ‘What is she up to?’ I thought with a bit of concern. Then I felt Bill nudge my arm cueing me to start reading what I have written down.

_“What I Have Planned For The Summer: To just hang out with my friends and family.”_ I say with a smile while looking at Rose, who gives me a double thumbs up with very red cheeks.

Then the whole class heard the bell ring to dismiss everyone from their classes, for the end of the school year. Bill, Richie, and I bolted out of the classroom, as soon as we hit the hallway we separated to go to whenever we needed to go. I waved them goodbye, and sprinted to my locker. As I passed by Greta Keene, she shoulder checked me, knocking me to the floor. Then one of Greta’s ‘friends’ kicked my glasses away from me, and stomped on them cracking one of the lenses.

“Watch where you’re going brace face skank!” Greta said to me, while her ‘friends’ started snickering. I then grabbed my glasses, and put them in my bag. By this time the hallway is filled with kids, and half of them are watching this unfold. Then my two friends, Heidi Anderson, and Rose Montgomery, shove Greta’s cronies to the ground. They then helped me up, dusted me off, and handed me my spare pair of glasses.

“What do you guys do anyways?” Greta said with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to be ‘intimidating’ to us, as her cronies got up.

“We’re her friends.” They said in unison, while standing on either side of me.

“Well, I mean you both come to her ‘rescue’ every time we accidentally knock her over. So are you three fingering each other?” one of  Greta’s goons said with a smirk plastered on her face.

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Rose said in an annoyed tone.

“They’re asking if we’re homosexual, in which we **aren’t**.” I said as I damn near yelled the last part. 

“Whatever you say finger fucking whore.” Greta said making her cronies laugh, they then began to walk away from us.

My fists were balled up, and my blood was boiling, I was fuming with anger, first they break my good glasses, then the name calling, now she’s calling **us** lesbians, this is the last straw.

“Just say the words Rita.” Heidi said just as pissed off as I was.

I sat there for a few seconds, “Let’s go.” and like that we were off to get even.


	2. Chapter 2

We darted down the hallways, and saw her head up the stairs to get her next victim. As we made our way up the stairs Greta was in the girls restroom, going after Beverly Marsh. Rose was about to go in until we stopped her.

“What? Are we not getting pay back?” She asked confused.

“We are bu-” I said begin before I get cut off.

“Then let’s go.” She then attempted to go in again, but Heidi had a hold of her.

“No, Rose, not yet.” Heidi said while going a bit pink, from catching her breath.

“But you just said?” Rose said still confused.

“I know what I said.” I snapped at Rose, for cutting me off.

“Then-” Rose began, then stopped, as she saw my glare. “I was going to say, we should go with the first plan we devised before you forget.” she then reminded me, before I majorly lose my cool on Greta.

“Okay...fine.” I threw my hands up in defeat.

We were waiting for a good 2 minutes, for Greta and her ‘girl gang’ to come out of the girls restroom. I then heard her, and her friends, laughing very obnoxiously, coming out of the girls restroom. We let Greta pass us, then when Greta’s friends went to pass us that was when I had signaled Heidi and Rose. They grabbed them both by the hair, and they covered their mouths before they could scream. Greta walking towards the Bowers Gang to go ‘talk’ to Henry, but before she could take another step I snuck up behind her, and yanked Greta by her overalls. Before she could catch herself, I stuck my leg out, and she fell on her ass.

“What the hell?” Greta yelled up at me, while I looked down at her with a smirk plastered on my face.

“Awe, what’s the matter can’t take what you dish out there Keene?” Rose said to her, before she pushed one of her friends into the lockers, and Heidi followed suit.

Greta just rolled her eyes at them.

“What are you three going to do, finger me to death?” She said, while looking in my direction, causing me to get ten times pissed.

I just let Greta get up, and dust herself off a bit, then my friends, and I, shoved her into the set of lockers in front of the Bowers Gang.

“I’m sick of you’re shit Keene.” I said to her, as she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever Bordman, your just jealous of me becau-” She said before I cut her off.  

“Have you heard of Cause and Effect?” I asked Greta, as I looked at her with a questionable look upon my face.

“Yeah?” She said in an annoyed tone.

“Good, so you’ll be able to _understand_ this next thing.” I said in a sarcastically excited voice.

Before she could utter a syllable, I punched her in the gut, getting an _‘Ooo’_ , or an _‘Ouch’_ from anyone who was watching, which was every passerby and the Bowers Gang.

“ **Okay!** Here’s a _few,_ very good, examples of Cause and Effect, so pay attention closely Greta.”I said sourly as I got to her level, and got a tight grip on her hair.

“Example 1,” Rose had flipped her long, brunette, hair out of her face, and began  “be _cause_ you bullied us throughout the whole fucking school year, us coming after you is the _effect_.” the blonde said with a sinister look in her, blue, eyes.

“Example 2,” Heidi had cracked her knuckles, then began “be _cause_ you keep talking mad shit about us, us knocking the wind out of you is the _effect_.” the long haired, ginger, had said before she got attacked from behind by Greta’s ‘friends’.

I then chuckled darkly at the sight of Greta’s ‘friends’ trying to take down Heidi, when Rose came to help her beat the fuck out of the both of them. As soon as they were finished, they came back to ‘help’ me with Greta.

“Awe, that was cute, your little slut friends trying to come to _your_ rescue.” I said, with my hand wrapping around 2 times to gather more hair, giving me a tighter grip, “this isn’t over Greta,” I spat at her with pure hatred, and shoved her head into the lockers, as I got up. As we walked to our lockers, and before we met up outside of the school, we were getting a bunch of compliments about how we handled Greta and her ‘friends’. As soon as we met up we were talking about how we were getting praised for our courageous act. I had to cut the girls off to go wish Bill and Richie a happy summer, but I had stopped in my tracks, from the corner of my eye I noticed the Bowers Gang headed their way I was going to warn them, but it was too late. Richie got pulled by his backpack by Henry and tossed into Stan, Patrick threw Stan’s yamaka into a moving school bus, Belch burped in Eddie’s face causing him to almost vomit, and Bill got shoulder checked and barely budged. As the Bowers Gang laughed while calling them fuckin' losers at their so called accomplishment, of their everyday bullshit, of bullying other kids.

“You s-s-s-suck Bowers!” Bill stuttered angrily to Henry.

“Did you s-s-s-say something, B-B-B-B-Billy. You got a free ride this year cuz of your little brother. Ride’s over, Denbrough.” Henry said to Bill then his attention turned to someone else, I looked at what he was looking at, without moving my head. He was looking at his dad, with a slight bit of fear in his eyes, before looking back at Bill.

“This summer its gonna be a hurt-train, for you and your faggot friends.” Henry looked Bill in his eyes and threatened. Before he left with the rest of his gang to Belch’s car, he licked his hand and wiped it on Bill’s face.That was my cue to step in.

“I wish he’d go missing.” One of the boys said.

“Are you okay Billy?” I ask very concerned tone of voice.

“I-I-I-I’ll be f-f-fine, I’m s-s-s-sorry you had t-t-to see that.” Bill said sympathetically looking at my arms knowing my current situation.

“Yeah same.” Richie said scratching the back of his neck, and walking over to the both of us.

I just shook my head “There is no need to apologize you two. I’ll manage.” I say with a smile, while flashing my braces, “Anyways, I just came over to tell you, and Richie, to have an awesome summer.” I say before I gave both of them a hug.

“Right back at ya princess.” Richie said to me in a very flirtatious way.

“Shut up Richie.” Stan said while rolling his eyes.

“Well, while they battle it out, I gotta get going. My sister is probably waiting on me, at home.” I say switching the subject.

“Well, h-h-h-have a good o-o-one Rita.” Billy said as we parted ways, once again.


End file.
